


La petite marchande de fleurs

by Zeegzag



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-04
Updated: 2008-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-12 13:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15996101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeegzag/pseuds/Zeegzag
Summary: Reno ne l'avait rencontré que brièvement mais il savait qu'elle lui plaisait plus qu'il ne voulait bien se l'avouer... Il détestait le nouveau lui qu'il était en train de devenir... Et plus que tout: Il détestait son supérieur qui ne semblait en vie sur cette terre que dans le but de lui gâcher l'existence!* J'ai un peu changé le scénario de FF7 * Mais alors vraiment un peu. * pour cette fanfic, étant donné que les Turks n'ont jamais perdu la trace d'Aerith dans le jeu. *





	La petite marchande de fleurs

La jeune femme était là, un petit panier en osier au bras, tentant patiemment de vendre ses fleurs à des passants qui ne lui accordaient pas la moindre attention.

Et sur ses lèvres, un gentil sourire.

— Hey petite sœur, c’est combien ?

Elle leva ses grands yeux bleus vers l’homme en costume noir qui venait de lui lancer cette question ambiguë. Fronçant les sourcils, elle allait demander ce qu’il entendait par là quand ce dernier se fendit d’un sourire moqueur.

— J’parle des fleurs !

Elle se détendit. Ce n’aurait pas été la première fois qu’on serait venu lui faire ce genre de proposition, mais ça n’avait jamais rien d’agréable.

— Un Gil pièce, répondit-elle en retrouvant son sourire. Vous en voulez ?

Il fit un geste en direction de ses poches. Il n’avait pas le visage d’un enfant de cœur, mais quand on venait des taudis, on apprenait vite à ne pas trop juger les gens sur leurs apparences… Surtout quand ceux-ci se présentaient à vous comme des clients potentiels.

Trouvant enfin ce qu’il cherchait, il lui tendit vingt Gils et lança :

— Fais-moi un beau bouquet !

 

*

Reno pénétra dans son appartement…

Tapotant le mur de sa main pour trouver l’interrupteur, il alluma la lumière et écrasa son mégot de cigarette devant sa porte d’entrée.

À l’intérieur régnait un capharnaüm inquiétant, rappelant au roux qu’il s’était promis d’y faire un peu le ménage dès qu’il aurait du temps libre. Seulement voilà, devant l’ampleur de la tâche, il se trouvait toujours quelque chose de plus urgent à accomplir.

Jetant sa veste sur le canapé déjà encombré, il chercha un récipient des yeux où poser les fleurs qu’il tenait encore en main… Chose qui se révéla chimérique : Comment espérer trouver quoi que ce soit sous ces montagnes d’objets hétéroclites ?

Tout en pestant contre lui-même, il se dirigea vers la cuisine et, parvenant à se saisir d’un verre plus ou moins propre, prisonnier d’une pile de vaisselles sales, y déposa le bouquet à l’odeur suave.

À dire vrai il ne raffolait pas des fleurs et ne voyait pas grand intérêt à s’en encombrer, d’autant moins qu’il avait déjà assez d’objets inutiles en sa possession.

Toutefois, il n’avait pu résister à l’envie de faire plaisir à cette charmante jeune femme… Que représentaient vingt Gils s’il pouvait contempler un sourire aussi doux que celui dont elle l’avait gratifié ?

_C’est pas ton style, mon vieux. Pas ton style du tout !_

Jetant un dernier regard au bouquet, il se décida à aller se coucher : Il travaillait tôt le lendemain.

 

*

 

Cette fois il en était persuadé, Tseng n’était en vie sur cette terre que dans le seul but de lui pourrir l’existence !

— Tu m’as bien compris Reno ? lui dit son supérieur. Et je veux un rapport détaillé sitôt que tu seras de retour ! Aussi peu m’importe que tu doives faire des heures supplémentaires ou non pour le terminer, je le veux sur mon bureau avant demain !

Le roux pesta. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça tombe toujours sur lui ? Il en avait sa claque des «　Tiens Reno, tu fais rien, allez j’te fous une petite mission bien emmerdante que personne ne veut sur le dos　». Promis, juré, il allait apprendre à simuler le « Mec super occupé qu’a pas une minute pour s’allumer une clope » à partir de maintenant !

Regardant son supérieur s’éloigner, il jeta un coup d’œil en coin à Rude qui n’avait toujours pas cessé ses occupations et émit un hoquet indigné. Le chauve remplissait les mêmes dossiers depuis le début de l’après-midi. Ce faux frère avait développé la technique du mec occupé à bosser bien avant lui !

 

*

 

Tseng lui paierait ça ! Il ne savait comment, mais il se jurait de lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs prochainement. Quatre heures… Quatre foutus heures qu’il avait passé sur son rapport de mission ! Et tout ça pourquoi ? Pour se faire entendre dire : «　Non, désolé Reno, mais tu me referas ça… Ce que je tiens là n’est pas ce que j’appelle un rapport, mais un torchon !　».

Maudit soit le jour où il avait décidé de faire carrière chez les Turks ! Lui qui pensait se la couler douce, il fallait bien avouer qu’il s’était gouré sur toute la ligne.

Se redressant du comptoir sur lequel il était avachi, il adressa un regard agacé à son verre d’alcool qui s’était vidé trop rapidement et paya ce qu’il devait au barman. Là-dessus, il quitta le petit bistro dans lequel il était venu noyer sa haine contre son supérieur.

Des clients à la mine défraîchi se retournèrent quand il passa devant eux. C’était le genre d’établissement qui ne comptait que des habitués dans sa clientèle. Tout le monde se connaissait. Aussi un nouveau visage avait de quoi susciter la curiosité.

A l’extérieur le temps était lourd. Pourquoi il était revenu dans le secteur, déjà ? Il avait ses habitudes dans d’autres débits de boissons et, honnêtement, l’alcool qu’ils servaient était bien meilleur.

S’allumant une cigarette, il enfonça les mains dans ses poches.

En vérité, il savait pertinemment pourquoi il était revenu ici… Même s’il ne voulait se l’avouer, la jeune marchande de fleurs avait occupée ses pensées toute la journée. Est-ce qu’elle lui plaisait ? D’accord, il lui arrivait de sortir avec des nanas qu’il n’avait rencontrées que quelques minutes plus tôt… Mais c’était plus un jeu qu’autre chose. Là c’était différent ! Il ne pensait jamais à ses conquêtes de la sorte. On pouvait même dire qu’il ne pensait jamais à celles qui partageaient sa vie. Alors pourquoi cette inconnue qu’il n’avait connue que rapidement la nuit dernière semblait vouloir accaparer chaque parcelle de sa conscience ? Non décidément non, c’était pas son style du tout !

Ses pas le menant machinalement vers le lieu où il l’avait rencontré, il ne sut s’il était rassuré ou déçu qu’elle n’y soit pas présente ce soir-là…

 

*

 

Rude le contemplait… Il ne s’était pas retourné pour le vérifier, mais il le savait. Il sentait son regard sur sa nuque. Ce regard qui donnait l’impression qu’il allait vous écraser comme un vulgaire insecte. Le chauve en avait fait fuir plus d’un grâce à ce regard !

Se retournant, l’air du « Mec super indifférent à ta présence » sur le visage, il questionna :

— Qu’est-ce tu veux, traître ?

Rude parut choqué.

— Traître ?

— Ben ouais, monsieur j’fais pas partager aux copains ma technique pour pas me ramasser les missions foireuses de Tseng ! J’comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi tu t’es jamais coltiné du travail en rab’ !

Le chauve ne sut quoi répondre. Penaud il baissa la tête, donnant l’impression au roux de se trouver en compagnie d’un molosse venant de se faire réprimander par son maître.

Laissant échapper un sifflement agaçant, il vit Tseng pénétrer dans leur bureau avec un rapport à la main qu’il ne connaissait que trop bien.

 

*

Cyanure ou mort au rat ? Cette fois Tseng avait vraiment dépassé les bornes ! Il allait en finir une bonne fois pour toutes avec cet insatisfait pathologique !

Chiffonnant rageusement son rapport, il se jura de faire manger le prochain au Wutaïen si celui-ci se risquait de nouveau à le lui refuser !

Un peu plus loin, la jeune femme souriait à quelques clients généreux venus faire acquissions de ses fleurs. Il n’avait pas osé lui adresser la parole… Se contentant de rester dissimulé dans l’ombre d’un immeuble, tout en se demandant pourquoi il réagissait de manière aussi stupide. Où était passé le Reno qu’il connaissait ? Celui qui ne craignait pas d’aller aborder une fille qui lui plaisait, insouciant du refus qu’il pourrait se prendre ? Il allait devenir dingue, vraiment dingue ! Ce n’était pas lui, merde !

S’adossant contre le mur, il se jura d’aller lui adresser la parole dès leur prochaine rencontre.

*

Le chauve lui jetait un regard de chien battu. Le genre de regard qui se veut pitoyable et attendrissant mais qui, venant de lui, vous donnait l’envie de vous faire tout petit ou de fuir. Ce mec n’était décidément pas doué !

Savourant le désespoir de son compagnon, à qui il n’avait pas adressé la parole depuis la veille, il fit mine de le remarquer pour la première fois, alors que le chauve était quand même posté devant son bureau depuis bientôt dix minutes.

— Tiens, j’me disais aussi que quelque chose me cachait la lumière !

Pour toute réponse, Rude sortit une bouteille de champagne du sac en plastique qu’il tenait à la main et la déposa sur son bureau.

Surpris, Reno s’en saisit et contempla ce cadeau plus que bienvenu. C’était bien du Rude ça ! Se faire pardonner non pas par des mots, mais par une petite proposition de cuite commune. Il le connaissait décidément trop bien !

Toutefois, il n’était pas décidé à enterrer la hache de guerre aussi facilement… et ce même si la vue de ce champagne de luxe lui donnait déjà l’eau à la bouche.

— Mouais… Un peu légère ton excuse, vieux… Une traîtrise ça s’efface pas à coups de piquette !

Le chauve eut l’air dépité. C’est vrai qu’il y allait un peu fort ! Cette bouteille avait dû lui coûter un petit paquet de Gils et c’était presque blasphématoire que de la traiter ainsi.

Ouvrant la bouche pour se rattraper, il sursauta au moment où Tseng claquait une pile de feuilles familières sur son bureau.

 

*

 

Démissionner… C’était pas trop mal après tout. Tseng avait promis d’avoir sa peau, alors à quoi bon s’entêter plus longtemps ?

Tirant sur sa cigarette, il contempla la jeune femme habillée de rose qu’il n’avait toujours pas trouvé le courage d’aborder. Il s’était promis de lui sortir le grand numéro ce soir-là. Seulement, pour l’heure, il préférait ne pas la déranger.

Et franchement il commençait à haïr ce nouveau lui !

Entendant son téléphone portable vibrer dans sa poche, il s’en saisit et, avec un sifflement d’agacement contre ce supérieur qui semblait ne pas vouloir le laisser en paix, décrocha.

— Ouais ? grogna-t-il, sachant qu’un appel de Tseng pendant ses heures de repos n’était jamais bon signe.

— Reno, j’ai une nouvelle mission pour toi.

Le roux pesta intérieurement. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi toujours lui ?! Genre l’autre chauve ne pouvait pas s’en charger ?

— J’avais pas déjà une corvée sur les bras ?

— Oublie-la. On fera comme si ton dernier… brouillon que tu appelles rapport suffisait.

Reno eut envie de lui raccrocher au nez. Ce mec commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur le système !

— Tu es toujours là Reno ? lança la voix de Tseng à l’intérieur de son oreille.

— Ouais, ouais…

— Bien. Reviens à la Shinra sur le champ, veux-tu ? Je te communiquerai sur place tes ordres de mission.

Et avant qu’il ne puisse répondre, Tseng avait déjà coupé la communication entre eux, ne lui laissant pas d’autres choix que d’obéir s’il ne voulait pas avoir des problèmes.

Tout en soupirant, il jeta un dernier regard déçu à la jeune marchande de fleurs…

 

*

 

Reno regarda pour la centième fois consécutive la photo du dossier que Tseng venait de lui remettre. Il devait rêver… Non, même pas : Il devait être en plein cauchemar ! C’est ça, un putain de cauchemar duquel il allait bientôt se réveiller ! C’était décidément pas possible que le monde s’acharne ainsi sur lui.

Relevant son regard bleu sur son supérieur, il déglutit avant de demander :

— C’est une blague, pas vrai ?

S’il fut surpris par la question, l’interrogé ne le montra pas, se contentant de répondre :

— Une connaissance ?

— Ben… (Se demandant s’il devait avouer qu’il l’avait un peu trop souvent croisée ces derniers jours, il jugea préférable de jouer la carte de la prudence et de poursuivre :) Non, mais… J’vois pas en quoi une nana comme elle peut intéresser la Shinra !

— Cette… Nana, comme tu dis, est la dernière représente vivante des Cetras, expliqua son interlocuteur, se levant de derrière son bureau pour venir se poster face à lui. Je te laisse donc imaginer quel intérêt scientifique et économique elle pourrait représenter pour nous. Seulement, les dernières personnes à avoir été chargées de cette mission ont perdus sa trace. C’est donc à toi que revient la suite des opérations : Tu as carte blanche pour nous la ramener !

Le roux ne répondit rien, se contentant de regarder le dossier qu’il tenait en main. Elle s’appelait Aerith, alors ? Un bien joli nom… Il se demandait si elle était toujours au même endroit, à vendre ses fleurs avec cette patiente olympienne qui forçait le respect. Jamais il n’aurait imaginé devoir la livrer aux griffes de la compagnie. Le destin était parfois bien injuste !

Soupirant, il se dit qu’il n’irait pas à sa recherche ce soir-là… Il était censé être en repos, non ? Il lui laissait cette longueur d’avance par respect pour les sentiments qu’il avait pu éprouver pour elle. Toutefois… C’était son ancien lui qui se jetterait à sa recherche le lendemain.

Un ancien lui qu’il se sentait, dans le fond, rassuré de retrouver.


End file.
